


Arkadia

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is a jerk, Blood and Violence, Deaths, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lexa helps Indra at the funeral home, body parts missing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: The small town of Arkadia is not the kind of place you would put on a postcard, it had at some point been a promise of prosperity but over the years, bad economy, strange assassinations and even stranger disappearances has turned the town  into the kind of place that nobody would like to visit.After the death of one of her classmates and countless disappearances of children and young people, Clarke Griffin and her friends with the help of the mysterious Lexa Sawyer will try to stop whoever or whatever is behind this.





	Arkadia

**Author's Note:**

> Kin of inspired by It.

The rain fell incessantly on the streets of Arkadia, it was almost eleven at night and the streets were almost deserted except for a couple of cars parked in front of the diner and some that occasionally passed on the street, people who were probably was going home after the work or those who had  the night shifts at the hospital and at the candy factory which was all that Arkadia had to offer.

Jasper Jordan quickened his pace and listened to the splash of his old sneakers when they made contact with the water on the street, his brown hair fell on his pale face, his eyes were covered by the ridiculous goggles he always wore around the neck, but today they had served their purpose.

The young man knew very well that his mother was going to kill him when he got home, she had told him not to stay too late at Monty's house, especially because of the disappearances of children and teenagers in recent months.

But Monty had got a new videogame so now he will had to face his mother´s fury. 

He quickened his pace as he reached the alley between crazy Titus's shop and the Jones' diner, he saw Lincoln the only son of the Jones at the entrance of the restaurant holding an umbrella over the head of Abby Griffin, the star doctor of Arkadia.

Jasper raised his hand and greeted them. They both returned the greeting, the people in this town was quite kind, except for Blakehe was a jerk and some of the other idiots who followed him were jerks too.

The boy entered the alley which led him to what the people knew as the poor side of  town, it was quite impressive how a street separated the rich and middle-class houses from the poor ones.

As he went forward he lowered his eyes and looked at his shoes completely wet, he didn´t know what he was going to wear the next day to school, then looked up again and stopped dead, at the end of the alley was a guy standing, right in the middle.

For a minute the young man thought about turning around and going back to the diner but then he saw something that caught his eye. The old football high school  team's jacket, his heart started beating a thousand times per second, it was as if it wanted to get out of his chest.

Before he knew it he was already running towards the guy and the words "Dad" left his lips, but when he was less than a meter from the person, his heart stopped.

The smile on his father's face was sinister, almost inhuman, he tried to turn around and run back to the diner but it was too late,  whatever it was standing at the end of the alley got him, Jasper screamed in pain as claws  clung to his arm.

The boy tried to move and remove the claws off his arm but it was useless, his feet failed him and he slipped and fell, slamming his head on the floor , he screamed again.

The last thing Jasper Jordan saw was a pair of red eyes and a mouth full of teeth that ripped him apart.

Lincoln, who was still outside the diner, heard the last scream and beckoned to his father through the window to join him, he started running towards the alley and there they saw the boy lying on the floor, the blood spurting from where his left arm and leg were missing, the blood mixed with the water.

Adam Jones took his phone from his pocket and dialed the emergency number while his son stared in shock at the lifeless body of his schoolmate, something that he wouldn´t forget.

 


End file.
